


We’re mesmerized (we’re fire and ice)

by larrycaring



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fate & Destiny, Fire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hehehe, I'M SHOOK, Ice, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mutant Powers, Mutants, School, Sexual Tension, Superpowers, Teasing, Teen Liam, Teen Niall, Teen Romance, Teenagers, WARNING TAGS FOR: past abuse, X-Mansion, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-men Inspired, all their pranks are basically their way of flirting, because of course I couldn't help myself but bring, but it's not descriptive or anything, into this, louisandharry’s relationship is special hehehe, marvel AU, oh my god it's the first time I haven't written Zayn in a 1D fic..., prank, so yeah WARNING, so you're good, sort of, sort of lmao, soul mates, teen harry, teen louis, teens Larry, they tease/prank each other a lot, they're friends so, unless it really triggers you of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Louis and Harry have fire and ice respectively as superpowers. Everything opposes them, and yet they’ve never been so close.Translation of the fic in spanish by @lachrimose_: click here (Wattpad)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song ‘Fire and Ice’ by Olivia Bray.
> 
> Basically the boys are studying in a school for gifted children. So, you can call it The Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, or X-Mansion, if you want. But it’s not necessarily part of the X-Men universe, and in my story, the school for mutants is located in Scotland, instead of America.
> 
> Anyways, you can read this fic without knowing anything about the X-Men universe, mutants or Marvel. ;)
> 
> Of course, I do not own One Direction, nor Marvel and everything. SADLY. I'd be so freaking rich.
> 
> The story is set around Christmas but in this fic Louis’ birthday isn’t in December. I don't know why. Oops.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Liz (twitter: [@Dont_Stop_Larry](https://twitter.com/Dont_Stop_Larry) // AO3: [Dont_Stop_Larry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry)) for being my beta and reading my fic despite her busy life. You are the best, Liz.
> 
> Anyways. ENJOY THE FIC.
> 
> Oh, and by the way... Merry Christmas everyone! :) Lots of love.

_Some say the world will end in fire;_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I’ve tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

For once, Louis is silently minding his own business. He’s (barely) listening to his teacher talking, explaining something about The Industrial Revolution. He loves history, he really does, but sometimes, some things are just plain boring. And today’s class is just tiresome.

So instead, Louis’ mind is focused on the game he and Niall are discreetly playing, but the teacher doesn’t need to know that.

They’ve been playing at Battleships, and Louis’ _almost_ winning the game when the paper bursts into flames.

For a short moment, Louis is confused, but quickly, realisation hits him. A wave of hatred sweeps over him, and he turns around in his chair, glaring at the boy behind him.

The boy in question throws him an innocent smile, head cupped between his two hands, elbows propped on the desk. Louis literally groans and is about to yell at Harry when the teacher speaks.

“Harry Styles, you know the rules about using your powers inside,” Maximum Brown says, peering over his glasses. His wild curls are all over the place, indicating that Max was late again this morning, and that he didn’t take time to brush his hair.

He’s a bit of a wacky person, but Louis likes him. He’s a cool teacher.

That’s why Louis knows Harry will get away with his little power demonstration, much to Louis’ displeasure.

“Sorry, Mister Brown,” Harry replies politely and sweetly, not once looking away from Louis. “I won’t do it again.”

“Yeah, well,” Maximum mumbles, waving a hand. “It better not happens again. Now, what was I saying–”

Louis won’t give Harry the satisfaction. He narrows his eyes at the boy, letting out a quick ‘you dickhead’, before turning around. Harry doesn’t have X-Ray eyes, but Louis feels the burning of Harry’s stare during the rest of the history class.

See, Louis and Harry don’t get along. Well... It’s not that they hate each other, but they do have a thing for pranking each other all the time - _like, all the time_. That’s why things always get spicy when powers are involved. Louis likes to think he’s the master of pranks, but in Harry, he has found a great adversary, a new challenge, and he kind of likes it. Not that he will ever admit it to anyone, and certainly not to Harry.

So, as far as Louis could remember, he and Harry had always had this hate-love relationship. Sometimes, it’s fun, but other times, it’s not.

And today, it isn’t.

Louis is not in the mood, and moreover, Harry had totally ruined Louis’ chance to defeat Niall at their game.

So, _obviously_ , Louis is gonna take his revenge.

He is feeling very inspired for this one, but despite it all, Louis has to wait later in the night to put his plan in motion.

❄️

Louis knows that Harry and Liam Payne have an access card to the gymnasium of the school, and they usually work out every Tuesday and Thursday night, right before dinner time. They also use the bathroom inside the gymnasium... It’s perfect for Louis’ plan.

While the two boys are training, Louis hides in the closet of the bathroom, patiently waiting for Harry. The room is quite cold - they’re in December and winter in Scotland is not exactly merciful. He doesn’t wait too long, only ten minutes in the dark, but it’s worth it. He knows Liam generally stays behind, in the training room longer, so Louis is glad to see Harry enter the room on his own.

He makes sure to look away when Harry gets undressed; he isn’t a pervert, thank you very much. He hears the water run, and when he peeks over, Louis can no longer see Harry, who’s entered the shower cubicle.

Louis smirks, already feeling excited about what he is going to do. He steps out of the closet as quietly as possible, biting his lip in concentration. He walks on tiptoe, plastering his back against the wall. On the other side, Harry is showering with hot water, having no idea of what is coming for him.

Louis lifts his right hand, creating a small patch of ice in front of the door of the shower cubicle. He then promptly heads towards the medium-size hot water storage tank, and puts his hands on it. He can feel the ice in his hands, spreading and desperate to affect what he is touching.

Harry yelps not far away, followed by an ‘Oh, God!’

Louis has to cover his mouth with one hand, trying to contain his chuckle. The other one remains on the storage tank, lowering the temperature.

“Fucking, bloody hell,” Harry exclaims through gritted teeth.

Louis quickly takes place in front of the shower, waiting with a phone in his hands.

The door of the cubicle slams open, and Harry steps out, immediately slipping on the ice. He lets out a scream, makes eyes contact with Louis in the process, and then promptly attempts to cover himself while trying to keep his balance.

The whole situation is funny, and goes very fast, but Louis is smart, and is recording the scene. Even though we can't see much, and by 'much', Louis makes sure not to film Harry's private part, but we see enough. Enough of Harry making a fool of himself, albeit unbeknownst to him.

Harry keeps sliding, flailing his hands in the air to somehow find support, before he gracelessly falls to the ground, bum hitting the icy floor.

There’s a short silence, quickly broken by the sound of Louis’ loud cackles.

His stomach is hurting him, and he has to actually rest a hand on the nearest wall to not fall.

Harry stares icily (ha) at Louis, not saying anything until Louis’ laughter comes to a stop.

“Are you quite happy with yourself?” Harry asks in a cold tone.

Louis smirks proudly, pocketing his phone safely. “Yes actually, I am. Serves you right.”

Harry struggles to stand up, his foot slipping every time, and Louis wishes he still had his phone out. But he isn’t that bad.

He holds out a hand in a truce gesture, and Harry stares at it through his curls, eyeing it with suspicion. He reluctantly takes it afterwards.

But Louis should have expected it.

Harry tugs on his hand, and Louis immediately falls on top of Harry. He doesn’t think that Harry had meant to stay on the floor in the process, or he hasn’t planned on where Louis would land, because when Louis’ elbow ends up digging in Harry’s stomach, the boy groans loudly, letting out an annoyed huff.

Louis cackles, propping himself on his elbows. He’s hovering over Harry, face inches from the boy’s. “Next time, think before trying to drag me down.”

He expects Harry to retort in no time, but the boy under him is silent. He’s actually staring at Louis’ lip, and when the latter notices it, Harry immediately looks up, narrowing his eyes at Louis.

“You are a real pain in the arse, you know that?”

Louis arches an eyebrow, still not getting off Harry. The boy is actually naked under him, yet neither of them moves. The air around is still cold, and puff of fresh air comes out of their mouths every time they exhale. They’re so close the smoke blends in together.

“Who’s the one who started off this time?” Louis asks, ignoring Harry’s body warmth.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Oh please, as if you never started the fights first, you troublemaker.”

Louis pulls his bottom lip out, shrugging, at least he tries to. “Fair enough. But I got you good this time.”

Again, Harry rolls his eyes. “Can you get off of me now?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like this, Styles,” Louis teases, a smirk on his face. “And it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

It’s not like they’ve known each other for years now, and that everyone in this school has seen Harry naked at least once. Well, except for the professors, thank God. This guy has a serious problem with pants.

For the third times in the last ten seconds, Harry rolls his eyes again. “Get off.”

Louis obliges happily, the ice now completely gone, as if it was never here in the first place.

Harry follows suit, turning his back to Louis as he quickly wraps a towel around himself. As if Harry would ever be bashful about his nudity. And it’s not like Louis has never seen him naked. Unfortunately, he has. (Although he quite liked what he saw. Not that he would ever say it aloud.)

“Louis?”

Both boys turn their heads, spotting Liam by the entrance of the bathroom.

He’s glancing between the pair, a frown on his face, clearly confused by the situation.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks Louis, walking forward and taking off his shirt.

Louis doesn’t answer. Instead he stares at Liam’s body, covered in sweat. It’s no secret that Liam likes to work out and has a nice and muscular body. And wow, Louis doesn’t blame him. Especially when the view is so pleasant and mouth-watering.

“I’m, uh,” he stutters dumbly. “I’m a new member of this gym, obviously,” he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Liam snorts, clearly not believing Louis in the slightest.

“I told you, Li. Louis has a weird obsession with me,” says Harry with a smirk aimed at Louis.

Once again, Liam snorts. He’s used to their shit anyways. He’s a good friend for not commenting further.

“I, erm,” Louis starts, “I have everything I needed,” he says, pointing a finger at the door while throwing a look at Harry. “See you two at dinner.”

Liam nods, waving at him. Louis throws one last glance at Harry before heading out. He’s almost at the end of the corridor, hand on the door handle, when Harry’s voice echoes behind him.

“Louis!”

He turns around, humming. Harry is still with his towel around him, a serious look on his face. “You better not share that video with anyone, Tomlinson.”

Louis crosses his arms over his chest and arches a single eyebrow, showing him that he isn’t impressed. “Or what, Styles?”

Harry smiles tightly. “Trust me; you don’t want to test me.”

There’s fire in Harry’s eyes. Louis gulps. He can’t help it, Harry’s hot. In every senses of the word.

Louis shrugs innocently. “Then you better not cross me.” When Harry doesn’t say anything back, Louis smirks at him. “Good boy.”

And then he leaves, the door closing behind him. He doesn’t intend to use the video – Louis isn’t that evil – but it’s nice to have leverage on Harry.

He walks away, smiling proudly at himself.

❄️

“You seem in a awful happier mood that earlier,” Niall says suspiciously around his spoon later during dinner, eyes narrowed at Louis.

Louis gives him his best angelic smile.

Niall puts his spoon down. “What have you done to Harry this time?”

Louis brings his bowl up, sipping on his soup. “Why do you always have to assume the worst about me? Can’t I just be happy?”

Niall gives him a level look. “Considering the fact that, since history class you have kept complaining about Harry, and now suddenly you are happy, and that Harry is glaring at you from the other side of the room...” Niall trails off, shrugging. “One can wonder.”

Louis huffs. “I didn’t do anything,” he lies. Then, “Is he really staring at me?” His back is facing Harry, so he can’t see him. Louis is only sitting at his table with Niall, Jasmine and Kevin.

Jasmine gives Louis a sly smile. “Are you and Harry still pretending to hate each other?”

Louis stares at her blankly as her hazel eyes judge him. “We do hate each other.”

Jasmine huffs, flipping her wavy brown hair over her shoulder. “This is gonna end up in hate sex, I’m telling you.”

Niall chokes on his soup, the orange liquid going out of his nostrils.

Louis, Kevin and Jasmine burst into laughter, and soon the rest of the cafeteria is staring at them and the professors are promptly demanding silence.

Louis doesn’t even deny Jasmine’s comment, though. He hopes no one has noticed it, but when Jasmine wipes her eyes, a knowing and big smile on her face as she stares at him, he feels like she knows.

❄️

“Can you delete the video?”

Louis turns around, facing Harry in the corridor. He was about to enter his bedroom, not noticing that anyone was behind him, let alone Harry.

“Oh,“ Louis says with knitted brows. “Yes, of course.”

He pockets out his phone, unlocking it. He briefly looks up. “Sorry,“ he whispers to Harry. “It was quite mean of me.”

A slow smile tugs at Harry’s lips. He isn’t really mad. “It’s okay, but yeah... I’d rather it be deleted.” He rubs his hand behind his neck, looking away.

“Yes, of course,“ Louis quickly responds. “Here, look, it’s deleted. Voila!”

He shows his phone to Harry, who smiles at Louis. “Thank you, I appreciate it. And I’m sorry about earlier.”

Louis pockets his phone with a frown. It’s the first time Louis and Harry properly exchanged excuses over their pranks. But again, neither of them took it as far as Louis had.

They’ve done them all. Classic pranks, like taping Harry’s fist to the table leg, putting salt on Harry’s toothbrush, putting shaving cream in Harry’s hand and waking him with a horn, and Louis once locked Harry in his room, but not before putting a paper cup filled with confetti on top of the door, so that it would fall on Harry once he walked through.

In turn, Harry had sabotaged Louis’ morning tea, reset Louis’ alarm clock ahead two hours, earning Louis screaming to anyone who would hear that he was late. Harry also did the stupid joke where he pointed at Louis’ chest at dinner once, claiming Louis had a stain, and when Louis looked down, Harry brought his finger up, flicking his nose. He was so proud.

They always kept it friendly, and Louis was worried that somehow he ruined everything. Contrary to what Louis lets on, he _doesn’t hate_ Harry. And this prank war can be fun sometimes.

Harry must guess Louis’ internal conflicts somehow, because he nudges Louis’ shoulder playfully. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not mad or anything.”

Louis purses his lips. “Still. I’m sorry.”

Harry stares at him with a shy smile, looking uncertain. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you apologise to me so many times in such a short time.” His tone is teasing, and just like that, they’re back at it.

Louis rolls his eyes, playfully hitting the boy on the shoulder. “Don’t get used to it. The battle isn’t over yet.”

Harry smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I intend to win the big prize.”

Louis frowns, staring at him in puzzlement. “Which is?” There’s never been a mention of a winning prize at the end, has it?

The only answer he gets is Harry’s smirk widening. Then, he winks – _actually winks_ at Louis – and walks away, leaving a completely confused Louis behind.

❄️

“So, what’s happening with you and Harry?” Niall asks one morning at breakfast.

Louis grimaces when Niall bites his toast and it breaks in half, the other part dropping into Niall’s bowl of milk. The Irish boy’s crestfallen expression is honestly so funny that Louis chokes on his orange juice.

“So, what’s going on?” the boy asks again, not forgetting his question like Louis hoped he would.

Louis makes a frowning face, trying to convey his confusion as best as he can. He doesn’t know what Niall means. “I really don’t know what you mean,” he lies, shrugging his shoulders.

He takes a spoonful of cereal, not looking away as Niall stares at him with narrowed eyes.

The blonde guy rolls his eyes with a shake of his head, going back to eating his other half of toast. “Ye are so full of shit, mate.”

When he goes to grab his glass of water, he lets out a yelp at the sudden chill of his drink. He looks daggers at Louis. “I hate you.”

The latter shrugs with an innocent smile, chewing on his cereal. “As I said, dunno what you’re talking about, mate.”

The thing is, Louis does know what he’s talking about.

Since Louis and Harry’s discussion in the dormitory hallway, Louis and Harry’s pranks have all been... smooth, ever since. They haven’t used their powers to piss each other off... Yet, at least. Louis is still on his guard. But it’s weird... This new dynamic between them is weird.

Louis doesn’t know what to think of it. All he knows is that his heart still flutters when he spots Harry in the hallways, or when their eyes meet in class. Louis knows what it all means, but he always pushes the idea far into the back of his mind, not wanting to put a name on his feelings.

“Why are you making that face?” Niall asks suddenly with a frown, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. “Are you planning something evil again?”

Louis huffs a laugh. “Niall, you’re mistaken. I’m part of the good guys, remember?”

Niall knits his brows together, seeming to genuinely consider this. “Sometimes I wonder. Who knows, maybe you’re actually a spy?” But then he gives Louis a teasing smile, chuckling at Louis’ impassive face. “I’m kidding... Or not.”

Louis shakes his head, throwing a tight smile at his friend. “You watch too many movies. Now if you don’t mind,” he gets up from his chair, “I’m gonna go back to my room and brood on my evil plan.” He winks at Niall and leaves.

❄️

Louis doesn’t know why, but he finds himself wandering in the garden of the school. He hasn’t got class until ten, and sometimes he likes to gather his thoughts while talking a walk.

The cold wind hits Louis hard, but he’s literally ice, and he doesn’t get too shaken by the coldness now. Still, out of habit, he’s put on a winter coat, and is wearing a beanie and gloves, more for the style than the necessity.

The usual green grass on the school grounds is now all white, covered in a thin layer of snow. The whole place is simply a beautiful scene of winter, and Louis smiles as he watches younger students play in the snow, building a snowman.

“Hi there, Frosty.”

Louis’ corner of the mouth twitches up as he swirls around, facing Harry, who is climbing down the stairs of the mansion. He’s dressed up in a long black coat, a green scarf wrapped around his neck. His long hair is dishevelled, almost touching his shoulders.

“I know you like me Styles, but stalking me? That’s low, even for you,” Louis says teasingly.

Harry smirks behind his scarf. “You wish I was following you.” He’s climbed all the stairs, and is now walking closer to Louis.

Louis always wonders how Harry feels in winter. Harry is heat; he’s fire to ice, and summer to winter. He’s the total opposite of Louis, yet they also complete each other. By definition, Harry is the perfect soul mate. Louis wonders if the attraction, the pull of their powers, is the reason why he feels so attracted to Harry.

“Liam actually thinks you have a crush on me,” Harry continues, and Louis blinks at him.

“What?”

“Yeah,” Harry says thoughtfully, his eyes not leaving Louis’. “Told him it was impossible, but sometimes I wonder. You do seem obsessed with me.” He smirks. “You ever took a video of me at my expense...”

Louis narrows his eyes. “I’ve already apologised for that, but now I wonder if I should have kept a back-up and sent it to everyone at school.”

Harry is standing close to him now, but Louis still startles slightly when the boy leans in, his hot breath tickling his ear, whispering. “You wouldn’t have done it.”

Louis can’t feel the coldness, but he knows why he shivers. He hopes Harry doesn’t notice it. But when Harry pulls away, the boy’s wearing a pleased grin, and Louis knows Harry knows. The bastard.

“Oh, you think you know me so well, don’t you,” Louis retorts, narrowing his eyes at the boy. He hides his hands behind his back, preparing his assault.

Harry shrugs with a grin still present on his annoying face. “I do.”

“Then catch!”

It’s too fast. Harry is hit by the conjuring snowball Louis made behind his back in a flash, not having time to avoid it. The sudden attack is followed by a short moment of silence, where Harry just blankly stares at Louis, snow still dripping from his face. Louis can’t help but burst out laughing at the boy’s expression.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?” Louis says through his loud cackles, biting his lips when Harry still doesn’t answer or move.

But then Harry suddenly ducks, quickly picking up some snow, and he clumsily throws it at Louis. The latter dips to dodge it, and he laughs even more at Harry’s failed retaliation.

“You should stick to your element,” Louis tells Harry with a smirk.

He knows it’s an unfair battle. Louis is surrounded by snow, and Harry can’t really create a ball of fire and throw it at Louis without seriously harming him. Well, at least Louis hopes Harry won’t do it.

But apparently, Harry doesn’t need powers to destabilise Louis. He throws himself at Louis, his warm, big hands cupping Louis’ face. Louis’ eyes widen in surprise, before shutting them tight when Harry’s mouth connects with his.

Harry is kissing him.

To his dismay, Louis lets him. In fact, Louis’ hands fly to Harry’s waist, gripping the boy’s coat. He returns the kiss when Harry deepens it, lips moving together as if they’ve been kissing their whole lives. It feels like it. It feels good, it feels right. Harry’s lips are soft and warm, welcoming Louis’ perfectly.

When Harry unexpectedly pulls away, taking a step back, Louis’ hands drop. He stares in disbelief at the boy, whose green eyes are soft, his expression suddenly shy. It quickly changes though, a slow smirk making its way onto Harry’s face.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?” Harry echoes, panting slightly. When Louis doesn’t answer, Harry lets out a small chuckle. “Well, at least I’ve found an effective way to make you quiet. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Why did you kiss me?” Louis blurts out, ignoring Harry’s last comment.

Harry’s lips are parted, and Louis’ eyes fall on the inviting mouth again when Harry licks his lips. “The same reason you kissed me back,” Harry replies.

Louis lets out an indignant sound, crossing his arms over his chest. “I _did not_ kiss you back. Don’t mistake your dreams for reality.”

He doesn’t expect Harry’s lips to find his again, and he certainly doesn’t control it when he chases after the boy’s mouth when Harry pulls away again.

This time though, Harry’s face stays close, his puff of breath blending in with Louis’. His eyes search Louis’ as he exhales lowly. “Yeah, definitely kissed me back.”

Louis shakes his head slightly. “Oh shut up,” and then he draws Harry closer by cupping a hand on the back of his neck, clasping their mouth together, swallowing Harry’s surprise yelp. If he wasn’t so enthralled by the kiss, Louis would have laughed.

Their third kiss is like the other two times, breath-taking, captivating, and compelling. It’s like Louis’ previous thoughts: they’re like two magnets attracted by each other, and Louis really doesn’t know if it’s because of their powers, but at the moment, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is Harry’s lips on his, the boy’s tongue searching Louis’ hesitantly.

The instant is broken when they hear wolf whistles, and when they pull apart, all the other students have gathered around them in circle, clapping and cheering. Paul, a fourteen-year-old boy, is covering his little sister’s eyes, shaking his head at the boys with a sly smile.

“Oh my god,” Louis whispers, dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder, which is shaking from Harry’s chortles. “Stop laughing,” Louis says indignantly, lifting his head to slap his shoulder.

Harry looks down at him with bright eyes, and goddammit, Louis hates that this boy is now taller than him. When did he grow up? “I can’t help it,” Harry chuckles. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Louis hits him again, but this time with a grin on his face. He doesn’t stop smiling all the way back to the mansion, on to their next class. And this time, instead of thinking of ways to annoy Harry, Louis thinks of _other things_ , things that involve less hate and more love. Maybe.

❄️

“I’ve heard you and Harry finally got your act together,” Jasmine says to Louis as soon as he sits next to her on the couch in the common room later that day.

“Jesus,” Louis breathes out. “Words travel fast.”

Jasmine rolls her eyes. “Obviously. Now tell me everything,” she demands, turning on the couch to face him.

“Jasmine, leave the poor lad alone,” Kevin laughs from the other couch, but his amused smile suggests that he is enjoying it a lot.

“You both are terrible friends,” Louis declares, earning a slap from Jasmine, making Louis yelp. She doesn’t have super strength power like Liam, but damn she hits hard.

“So,” Jasmine prompts, wiggling her eyebrows. “Are you two going to take your mutual hatred/love to bed?”

Louis makes a horrified face. “Oh my god.”

Jasmine gives him a look. “Don’t act so prude, Tomlinson.”

He snorts at that. “You seem excessively interested in my private affair with Styles.”

Kevin nods at that, pointing a finger at Jasmine. “You need a boyfriend.”

Jasmine shrugs a shoulder. “Or a girlfriend.”

Kevin lets out a “ah-ah”, grinning. “So I still have my chance?”

Louis laughs. Kevin has been crushing on Jasmine since he met her.

Jasmine flips her hair over her shoulder, throwing an alluring smile at Kevin. “We’ll see about that. Impress me.”

Kevin is about to reply, but he falls silent when he looks over at the couch where Louis and Jasmine are settled. Louis doesn’t need to turn around; his skin prickles in almost a comfortable way without even having to see him.

“Hello there, Harry Styles,” Jasmine says innocently, and Louis gives her a warning look while Harry isn’t looking.

“How’s my favourite Jasmine?” Harry asks, plopping down next to Louis and wrapping an arm around him.

With a frown, Louis pretends to shove Harry away, but the boy sees right through him and he gives Louis a smirk while squeezing his neck. It’s a gesture that is both affectionate and playful. Louis rolls his eyes, fixing his gaze on Jasmine instead. His eyes briefly flicker to Kevin, who gives Louis a sly smile. Louis firmly ignores it.

“Are you still working on that Christmas playlist?” Jasmine asks, and for a moment Louis wonders who she’s addressing, before he realises she’s talking to Harry.

He turns his head, frowning slightly as he stares at Harry.

Harry’s eyes are on Jasmine, but he briefly glances at Louis before answering her. “Yes, don’t worry. I’ll give you my flash drive tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Kevin cuts in, beating Louis to it. “The Christmas playlist for the party?”

Harry nods at him as Jasmine answers, “Yes. Harry here kindly volunteered himself for the music at the party.”

“I didn’t know that,” Louis says, the frown on his face deepening.

Harry nudges his shoulder. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Louis only huffs in response, because they both know it’s not quite true. When you live at a boarding school, you tend to know just about everything about the other students. And Louis has spent a lot of time observing Harry. In a non creepy way, of course.

He knows that Harry takes tea without sugar, that his favourite movies are action/adventure, that he takes forever in the shower room, that he hates mayonnaise but once ate Louis’ hot-dog without a fuss when Louis didn’t want to finish it. He knows that Harry talks in his sleep, and has once sleep-walked in the school, and Louis, who was eating snacks in the kitchen, had brought him back to bed. He obviously mocked Harry for a while after that. Obviously. Louis also knows that Harry’s hands are soft, just like his kisses. He knows that Harry is smart, and kind, and annoyingly charming, and that he can take Louis’ breath away just by looking at him.

Oh, God. Louis is totally gone for him.

He shifts on his seat, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, the weight of Harry’s shoulder making him even more eager to disappear into thin air. At this instant, he wishes he had the power of teleportation. But he isn’t Jasmine.

Kevin, bless him, seems to be aware of Louis’ internal dilemma. The boy clears his throat and asks Harry about that homework in the class they share together, and Louis can breathe again. He strongly dismisses Harry’s arm around him for the rest of the evening.

❄️

“I think I may be crushing on Harry harder than I thought,” Louis announces to Niall inside their shared room later that night.

Niall snorts from his bed, not lifting his eyes off his book. “Ya think?” Louis throws his pillow at him, earning a groan from Niall. “Oi, was that was for?”

“You’re supposed to help me here, mate.”

“Help ya with what!?”

Louis gives him a level look. He crosses his arms over his chest, pronouncing the next words reluctantly. “With my feelings.”

Niall widens his eyes at that, a shit grin appearing on his face. “Sorry, what was that?” he says, sitting upright on his bed, cupping his ear to make sure he hears Louis right.

If Louis hadn’t already thrown his single pillow, he would have done it again. Niall is a prick.

“You’re a prick, mate.”

“Oh if you say so, then good luck at dealing with your feelings.” And he picks his book up, ignoring Louis.

The latter rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath. “Fine. So, do you reckon I have a chance with Harry?”

Niall closes his book again, watching intensely Louis. “Didn’t Harry snog your face off this morning?”

Louis looks away, crossing his arms. “He only did it to piss me off.” When he looks back at Niall, his friend is giving him an unimpressed look. “What?”

“You really are that stupid?”

“Niall, I can’t read people’s minds.”

Niall hums thoughtfully. “Mmh, neither do I. How fun it would be.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Niall, not the point.”

“Right. Harry. So you like him? No big deal. Just tell him.”

Louis groans and falls back on his bed. “You say that as if it’s easy.”

“If the way you’ve been acting to him is a proof that you like him, then he likes you too. Trust me.”

Louis stays silent at that, thinking about this. It’s true that Louis and Harry have always had this weird relationship where they’d just constantly tease each other, and do their pranks. And there was the kiss. No, there were the kisses. Harry kissed him. Several times.

Niall’s snores pull Louis out of his thoughts, and he decides to follow his friend’s path and go to sleep. Maybe time will tell.

❄️

“So, what is wrong with you and Harry?” Jasmine asks the next day as she and Louis are studying in the library.

Louis drops his pencil in frustration. His homework is annoying. He raises his eyes to look at his friend. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I haven’t seen you two prank in each other in days. I’m starting to get worried...” She shrugs, using her eraser on her paperwork. “Next thing you know, Harry will be asking you to go as his date to the Christmas party,” she laughs.

Louis stares at her, quiet. She looks up, widening her eyes at him. “Wait, did he?”

“No!” he blurts out, wide-eyed. What an absurd idea.

She narrows her eyes. “Do you want him to?”

Louis throws his pencil at her, which she dodges easily. “Do you want Kevin to invite you?”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Don’t change the subject, Tomlinson.”

“Don’t avoid the question, McDonald.”

She groans, rolling her eyes at him. “Shut up.”

“I like Harry,” Louis confesses out of nowhere.

Jasmine doesn’t bat an eyelid. “No shit.”

He hesitates. “Do you think there’s a possibility he likes me back?”

Jasmine props her elbows on the table, homework totally forgotten. She watches Louis with narrowed eyes. “Definitely.”

Louis falls against his chair, a stupid smile on his face.

❄️

He’s heading towards his room with a cup of tea when Harry starts it off again.

Louis has been waiting for minutes for his tea to cool, and once he finally could drink it, Harry had to ruin it.

Louis was just sipping on it, when he meets Harry and one of his friends in the hallway.

“Hey Tommo,“ greets Harry. He eyes Louis’ cup of tea. “Not too hot?”

Louis was about to reply, but then he yelps, dropping the sudden heated cup from his hands.

Harry’s friend, some guy named Shane, bursts into laughing, followed by Harry and his smug smile.

Louis stares at his broken cup, the hot contents spreading on the floor. He looks up at Harry with a glare. “You dickhead.”

He doesn’t even retaliate, instead he storms out with Harry’s laughter echoing behind him.

Louis was a fool to have let his guard down. It won’t happen again.

❄️

Louis doesn’t miss an opportunity to have his revenge on Harry the next day.

When Louis, coincidentally, finds himself brushing his teeth at the same time as Harry in the common bathroom, he wastes no time to turn the water into ice.

Harry stares at the stalactite, toothpaste dropping from his chin. He turns his head to give Louis an annoyed look. His eyes are still half closed, tiredness shown on his face. “Why you gotta do this so early in the morning?”

Louis shrugs innocently, his toothbrush hanging in his mouth. “There’s no rest in battle.”

Later in the day, when Harry reaches for his glass of water at lunch, Louis does the classic trick. Harry lets out an instant yelp at the coolness of his glass, lifting his eyes to glare at Louis across the dining hall.

“I hate you,” he mouths.

Louis blows him a kiss in response.

When they are all in training class and it’s Harry’s turn to climb the rope, Louis creates ice when the professor isn’t looking. Harry’s hands slide, and his bum promptly hits the floor. Once again, Harry glares at Louis.

❄️

“Okay, I’m sorry about your cup of tea, Jesus, now stop,” Harry blurts out when he corners Louis in the dormitory hallway later that day.

Louis folds his arms. “Tea is sacred.”

Harry groans with a roll of his eyes. “Got it.”

“So, you surrender?”

Harry purses his lips.

Louis arches an eyebrow, hands on his hips. “Say it.”

Harry looks away, chewing on his lips.

“Say it.”

Harry’s eyes connect with Louis’. “You may have won this battle, but you haven’t won the war.”

Louis snorts. “You never give up, do you.”

The curly-haired boy beams. “No. I still intend to win the big prize.”

Louis’ right eyebrow flies to his hairline. “Yeah, which is?”

Harry smirks. “Oh, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “I don’t like the tone you’re using on me right now, Styles.”

“Do you ever like anything I do?” Harry laughs.

Louis lifts his chin. “I like it when you shut up.”

Harry eyes him up and down. They’re standing close again, and Louis hasn’t even registered when this happened.

“Yeah, I bet,” Harry breathes out. Louis’ gaze falls on Harry’s mouth, drawn by it. And just like that, they’re kissing.

Louis vaguely registers when his back hits the wall. He only pays attention to Harry’s delicious lips, and his soft hair. Louis runs his hand through the curls, while his arm wraps around Harry’s neck, tugging the boy closer. Always closer. He inhales through his nose, Harry’s smell invading his senses. Their hips meet, their legs touching... Louis swallows Harry’s low moan, their teeth chattering together. Louis wants him closer–

Someone clears their throat, and they immediately pull apart with a gasp, eyes falling on the new arrival.

“Oh, don’t stop for me,” Liam chuckles, lifting his hands.

Louis rubs his cheek awkwardly, glancing between the two boys. “Erm, I– Imma go to bed now.”

Harry nods breathlessly as Liam answers through his smirk. “Yes, you do that.”

Louis sends him an awkward smile. “Yeah. Erm, good night.”

Louis likes Liam, but seriously Liam. Damn you.

He goes back to his room, feeling the ghost of Harry’s touch on him for the rest of the night.

❄️

At breakfast the next morning, Harry surprises Louis and his friends by sitting next to Louis.

Harry gives him a sweet smile, then tends his hand to take his glass of water. Then he stills. He looks at Louis. “You aren’t going to freeze that glass, are you?”

Louis stares at him in response.

“Mmh, I hope that’s a no,” Harry says with a shrug, bringing the glass to his mouth.

Jasmine chimes in. “Don’t mind Louis, his brain is frozen.”

Kevin giggles besides her. “That’s a good one.”

Harry smiles at her, not drifting his eyes from Louis. “Yeah, I tend to have that effect.”

Louis throws a cereal at his face. “You do talk some shit sometimes, you know.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Only sometimes?”

“All the time.”

Kevin whistles. “We’ll leave you guys to it.”

Jasmine wiggles her eyebrows at Louis and quickly follows Kevin, leaving Louis and Harry sat together. Louis has to give _zero points_ to his friends’ subtleness.

“So,” Harry says casually, biting in a apple. “Sleep well?”

Louis knows that Harry is thinking of their kiss of last night, although neither of them is going to bring it up. “Yes, slept well. What about you?”

Louis doesn’t know what they’re playing at, and he also doesn’t know how long he is gonna last. He wants Harry. And visibly, Harry wants him, too.

“Mmh, yeah I did,” answers Harry, licking his lips. He’s watching Louis intently, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks every time he blinks. His cheeks are slightly pink, and Louis doesn’t really know if it’s because Harry just woke up or another reason.

“Bet you slept well last night, thanks to me.” The words came out of his mouth without his consent, but Louis doesn’t regret them, not when Harry blinks quickly, clearly not expecting that.

Louis smirks, internally patting himself on the back for taking Harry off guard.

Harry doesn’t reply immediately, and for a moment Louis thinks he won’t, but then he is the one taken off guard.

“So, are you gonna go to the Christmas party with anyone?” Harry asks.

What.

Louis hadn’t expected this change of subject. For once Louis was having the upper hand! Why does Styles always want to have the last word? Pain in the arse, he is.

It is now Harry’s turn to smirk at him, apparently pleased to have beaten Louis.

“Why,” Louis asks with narrowed eyes. “Are you planning on inviting me?”

Not his best come back, but eh.

“I’d rather go with James,” Harry replies.

James is some jackass at their school who has the ability to bend the laws of reality. It’s a pretty cool power, and therefore James thinks he’s better than anyone else. As Louis said, he’s an idiot. Harry would never go out with him.

Louis snorts at Harry. “That says a lot about you.”

Harry crosses his arms on the table, not looking away from Louis. “Say it.”

Louis arches an eyebrow, looking at Harry in confusion as if the boy lost his mind. “Say what, Styles?”

Harry cocks his head on the side, biting his lip. Louis doesn’t know if it is meant to seduce him, but all he wants right now is take Harry’s bottom lip under his own teeth. Harry must notice him staring, because he smirks at Louis, letting out a small chuckle as if he is pleased with himself. The bastard.

“Say you want to go to the Christmas party with me,” Harry says, as if it is obvious.

Louis’ eyebrow disappears into his hairline. “Who said I want to go with you? Maybe I want to go with James.”

Harry gives him an unimpressed look. “You hate James.”

“There’s a thin line between hatred and love.”

Harry pouts, putting a hand on his heart. “I thought that was you and me. I’m hurt.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You wish I’d want to go with you.”

“I’m not wishing anything, I know you want to.”

Louis stares at him in disbelief. “Has anyone ever told you that you are pretentious?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not pretentious if it’s true. I can read the signs.”

“Okay, I’m leaving, Mister-Big-Head.”

He starts getting up, but Harry’s hand grabs his arm, a honest expression on his face. “Yes, I’ll go with you Louis.”

Louis huffs a laugh, removing Harry’s hand off his arms in mock-disgust. “In your dreams, Styles.”

And he leaves.

So... it looks like Louis has a date.

❄️

“Do you believe we receive our powers randomly or there’s a purpose?” asks Louis the following night to Jasmine.

They’re on the roof of the school, a telescope placed between them. Jasmine has always been very passionate about constellations and stuff. Sometimes, Louis liked to join her. Even though it’s cold, the night is pleasant and calm. It’s nice.

Jasmine, who was looking into the lens, pulls away to look at Louis.

A frown makes its way on her face as she answers him, “I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it.”

They learnt in history that the first mutant appeared during ancient Egypt, thousands of years ago. Years of existence, sort of, and their species still remains a mystery.

“Why this question?” Jasmine inquires curiously, watching Louis with inquisitive eyes.

He shrugs, looking away in nonchalance. “Just out of curiosity.”

There’s a short silence where Louis thinks Jasmine’s gone back to watching the sky, but when he looks back at her, she’s still watching him with an intense look.

He shifts under her gaze. “What?” he chuckles nervously.

Jasmine clears her throat awkwardly, quickly glancing away. “No, it’s just that... It’s a bit indiscreet, but I have a question.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Shot.”

She briefly hesitates. “What is it like with Harry?” At Louis’ surprised and confused expression, she elaborates, “I mean, when you two... I don’t know,” she waves a hand, blushing slightly. “When you touch, or kiss. With your opposite powers...”

Louis blushes. “How do you know we’ve ki–”

Jasmine snorts. “Please.”

He huffs out a laugh, pursing his lips as the heat rises in his cheeks.

“So?”

He chews on his lips. “I don’t know. It’s... It’s good. I mean, perhaps it feels that way because I like him, but I feel like there’s more than that... I feel like, we are meant to be... Is that stupid?”

Jasmine shakes her head with a small smile. “No, it’s not. It makes sense. You’re fire and ice.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing,” Louis frowns. He’s been wondering about that. “Do you think we’re only attracted to each other because of that?”

Jasmine frowns like she doesn’t understand where he’s coming from. “No. I don’t think that. I mean, how should I know? But... Does his power really matter to you in the end?”

Louis thinks about that. “Erm, no, I don’t think so.”

“Then you have your answer.”

He hums. “I just... I just like him. With, or without power. I like the way he stands up for himself, how stubborn he can be, and I love his funny and idiotic side. I like that he challenges me, and...” He stops himself.

Jasmine gives him a big smile. “Oh, don’t stop for me. You were being very cute. It’s such a nice change.”

Louis bites his lip, trying to contain his smile. “Shut up.”

Jasmine giggles at his embarrassment. More seriously, she adds, “No, but honestly... You two are meant for each other, and you’re both adorable. And I can tell that you genuinely like him. In the end, our powers do not define us. There’s just part of us, but that’s all. The universe is bigger than us, but we create our own destiny.”

Louis thinks about that. He looks down, playing with his fingers. “Yeah, you’re right.”

When he doesn’t look up, Jasmine nudges his shoulder. His eyes meet her amused smile.

“And moreover,” she adds hesitantly, a slow teasing smile tugging at her lips, “Harry is definitely gone for you. He’s literally the only one to laugh at your stupid jokes, and when you enter the room, his head snaps up so fast I always fear for his neck.”

Louis’ heart beats faster. “Hey,” he whines. “My jokes aren’t stupid.”

Jasmine raises an eyebrow, smirking.

Louis ignores his friend, instead processing her words in his head. It’s true that he notices the way Harry acts different with him. Has it been possible that after all, Harry is just as attracted to Louis as he is to Harry?

“So...” Jasmine says, interrupting his thoughts. “Apparently you and Harry are going to the Christmas party together?”

Louis lets out a huff sound at that. “How do you know that?”

She shrugs. “School has ears everywhere.”

He shakes his head with a fond smile, looking up. Then, suddenly, he sees a shooting star. “Oh my god.”

“What!?” Jasmine follows his gaze, frowning at the sky.

“I’ve just seen a shooting star.”

Jasmine looks down at him with a smile. “I hope you’ve made a wish.”

He hasn’t. But he’s happy, and he has everything he wants already. When he tells her so, she snorts at him. “You’re a sap. Harry Styles doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into.”

“Shut up.”

❄️

Louis and Harry officialise their relationship in their own way.

One day as Louis is doing homework with Jasmine and Kevin in the common room, Harry approaches their table and kisses Louis on the cheek, before dropping on the chair next to his.

Oddly, no one blinks an eyelid at that. Nor does Louis push him away. He just smiles to himself, going back to his homework.

That’s it.

❄️

“I wanna go ice skating,” announces Harry out of the blue.

They’re doing geography homework together outside, no care in the world of the snow around them. The weather is clear and it’s not going to snow again, and if they’re outside in the first place is because Harry dared Louis. Louis never turns down a challenge. And it’s not like he minds being outside. The snow is his element. Literally.

Louis answers him without looking up from his notebook. “Mmh, well we can’t right now.”

He doesn’t see the way Harry pouts. Louis is too engrossed in his homework apparently.

“Say three things about you that no one knows,” Harry says then.

This time, Louis looks up from his notepad, frowning at him. “Why would I do such a thing?”

Harry pouts. “Come on, play along.”

Louis draws out his sigh in the hopes of annoying Harry, but Harry just rolls his eyes in turn. He props his elbows on his knees, head resting in his hands as he stares at Louis, waiting for him to reveal his secrets.

“Fine,” Louis snaps, closing his notebook and putting it in his bag. His fingers drum on his knee while he thinks of what to say. What does Harry already not know after all? Does Louis genuinely have a secret? When he thinks about it, he doesn’t really have one. At least, he doesn’t think so.

“I miss my mom more than I let it on.”

Harry smiles sympathetically. They don’t see their families often, since they’re always at boarding school. “It’s not a secret though, I already knew that you are close to your mom.”

Louis looks away, staring at the void. He doesn’t control the next few words, but he means them. “I don’t regret what I did to my father.”

When Harry doesn’t say anything, Louis feels disquieted at the lack of response. He fears the judgement or horror on Harry’s face, but instead the boy is staring at him with understanding eyes.

Louis almost expected pity, but there is no such thing on Harry’s face. Louis doesn’t know how much Harry knows about Louis’ background story. It’s not like Louis ever told anyone. Not even Jasmine, who is his best friend, knows much about it.

But all he sees on Harry’s face is sympathy, a small smile forming on his lips as he nods slowly.

Louis’ father is scum, and Louis is forever grateful that he will never see him again. He abused his wife.

They say the mutant gene usually manifests at puberty, but also often at times of great stress. Louis grew up watching his monster of a father inflict that on his mother, and one day, when Louis was only nine, he snapped.

He stood up for his mother while she was lying on the ground, covered in her own blood. He stood between her and that horribly wretched man, and used his powers for the first time to protect the woman of his life. No one would lay a hand on her ever again.

No, Louis doesn’t regret trapping his father in ice. At least the man is alive, and locked up in a cell, where he would no longer hurt anyone.

That’s why Louis ran away from the school several times when he first got placed in it. He didn’t want to leave his mom alone now that she was finally free from the man. But he had to control his powers, and the school was a good place to learn things. So Louis stayed at the school, with the promises of his mother that they’d see each other a lot. And they did. They still do. But it’s just hard to be away from her sometimes.

Harry’s hands rest on his, and Louis hasn’t realised he was shaking. He frowns at their hands, and slowly he lifts his eyes to stare at Harry. He smiles slowly.

“It’s okay. I’m over it,” he says reassuringly.

Harry’s smile is warm, and understanding. “It’s okay not to be okay sometimes. And...” he trails off, eyes searching for Louis’, making sure he has Louis’ attention. “You did the right thing.”

Louis doesn’t reply at that, but he appreciates it and tries to show it by squeezing Harry’s hand. If Harry’s small smile is anything to go by, Harry gets him.

Louis internally takes a breath. “I like you.”

Harry startles, eyes searching Louis’. “What?”

Louis slowly grins. “That’s the third thing. I like you.”

A huge smile stretches Harry’s face, dimples popping out at Louis’ words. His eyes are glowing, his cheeks reddened by the coolness. Or maybe it’s Louis’ effect on him this time. Louis likes to think it’s the latter.

Harry’s smile doesn’t leave his face as he answers, softly, “I like you, too.”

Louis beams, lifting an eyebrow. “Do you?”

Harry widens his eyes comically, cocking his head on the side. Some curls fall at the movement, and Louis just wants to reach out. “I thought my pranks were proof enough that I just wanted your attention?”

Louis huffs a quiet laugh, shaking his head. “So _it was_ your way of flirting,” he chuckles when he thinks of everything Harry has done. “Darling, you’ve had me as soon as you asked Jasmine if she was the boss of McDonald’s when you first met her.”

Harry shrugs, a constant smile on his face as he gazes at Louis intently. “Well, her second name is McDonald, so as a ten-year-old, I had some questions.”

Louis licks his lips, watching the boy with the same lust he sees through Harry’s burning fire in his emerald eyes. “Shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

Harry doesn’t need to be asked twice. He throws his book on the ground, throwing himself at Louis by wrapping two arms around Louis’ neck, hugging him. Their lips meet clumsily, their noses pressing against each other, but they don’t care.

Louis still doesn’t care when his back hits the cold ground, Harry falling on top of him. They don’t care either when a teacher finds them a few seconds later, yelling at them to get inside for their next class, shaking her head while whispering ‘ah young love’.

Louis doesn’t care, he’s in love.

❄️

Christmas arrives quicker than Louis expected, and soon there is not one single corner in the mansion not decorated for the festive season.

Louis and Harry have stopped their constant pranks, and instead walk hand in hand to classes together, sit at the same table at dinner, and do their homework together. One evening, as Louis is helping Harry with a science assignment, it occurs to Louis that Harry hasn’t played back the game of ‘tell me three things about you.’ When he tells Harry so, the boy smirks and doesn’t lift his eyes off his paperwork as he answers.

“Well, ask me anything you want. But I will reveal things in due time.”

Louis gives him a look. “And why did I have to tell you my secrets all at once?”

Harry briefly looks up, pausing in his writing. “I never said that, you were the one who blurted it all your secrets at once. You suck.”

Louis kicks his shin under the table, making Harry groan.

“First secret,” Harry grits through his teeth, “I actually hatelove you.”

Louis slouches in the chair, shrugging with a satisfied smile. “Good enough for me. When will I know the second one?”

Harry tuts, going back to his homework. “All in due time, Tomlinson.”

Louis decides he hatesloves Harry, too.

❄️

He doesn’t wait too long to know Harry’s second secret.

They’re playing a silly game, ‘spin the bottle’, with Kevin, Niall, Liam, Jasmine and two girls from their class. When Jasmine turns the bottle and it lands on Harry, Louis immediately tenses. He knows Jasmine can be very, very evil when she wants to.

“Harry,” Jasmine exclaims happily, pronouncing the ‘y’ way too long. Harry shifts besides Louis, quickly glancing at him worryingly.

“Jasmine,” he replies through his widening smile, albeit dread is written all over his face.

“Oh, don’t pull that face,” Jasmine huffs, rolling her eyes. “Okay, truth or dare?”

He hesitates. “Dare...?”

The girl licks her lips, a predator smile on her face. “Snog the person that you like the most in this room.”

Louis rolls his eyes while Harry mutters an ‘obviously’. Louis only has time to register Harry moving next to him, before soft hands cup his face and Harry kisses him fiercely, tongue meeting his in no time.

He’s vaguely aware of the ‘whoop whoop’ around them, too taken in Harry’s kiss.

But then Harry pulls away, eyeing the rest of their friends with a smirk. “That’s enough. My turn.”

Louis clears his throat, biting his lips to contain his smile as Harry discreetly pats his knee. He gets his revenge when the bottle spins and lands on Jasmine. Louis loves fate. Jasmine chooses dare and Harry orders her to teleport in the headmaster’s office and retrieve his phone he got confiscated today. Jasmine reluctantly agrees with a roll of an eye.

Next, it’s Kevin’s turn to spin the bottle, and of course, it lands on Harry again. Louis suspects that Jasmine has secret telekinetic power or something. Or else the bottle is just obsessed with Harry.

“Harry,” Kevin beams, and Louis narrows his eyes. He trusts his friend, but you never know. “Truth or dare?”

Harry smiles. “Well, this time I’ll go with truth.”

Kevin hums, thinking of his question for a few seconds. “Who’s the person that you admire the most, besides your parents of course.”

Louis turns to watch Harry think. The boy besides him turns his head to look at him. He answers to Kevin, but keeps watching Louis. “Second secret,” he says lowly, only for Louis to heard, then he turns towards the other, “I think Louis Tomlinson is a great person to just like, sit, and kind of admire what he’s like. I look up to him a lot.”

Jasmine coos while Niall pretends to choke, and Louis is pretty sure he is going to melt because he is blushing so hard.

“That’s so cute,” Jasmine claps her hands, glancing between the couple with heart eyes.

“That’s gross,” Niall says slowly, scrunching his nose in disgust.

Liam chuckles besides him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “You’re just jealous, mate.”

“Yeah, Niall,” Louis says with a raised chin. “Stop being a little brat.”

They end up playing till two in the morning, until eventually the bubble of anti-sound cast by Kevin ceases and they almost get caught up by one of the professors.

Harry walks Louis (and Niall) to their shared room, Niall quickly disappearing in by pulling a disgusted face, although he is secretly happy for his friends.

“So...” Louis prompts with a smile, putting his hands in his sweatpants pockets. “One more secret to learn from you.”

Harry beams.

“Do you know what you wanna tell me, or do you make up things along the way?” Louis wonders.

“I don’t make things up, I mean them.” Harry’s tone is genuine, and soft. Louis wants to kiss him.

“Tell me now,” Louis demands quickly, pouting to have more effect on Harry. He wants to know the finale secret.

The boy only laughs, bringing his hand to Louis’ cheek, caressing it gently. “Patience is a virtue.”

Louis narrows his eyes, letting out a small groan. “I’m gonna punch you in the face.”

A sudden laugh escapes Harry’s mouth. He widens his eyes at Louis. “So much violence in such a petite figure.”

Louis gasps in mock-offended. “Did you really call me petite? Be careful, Styles, my power may not be fire, but trust me; you do not want to unleash the fire that resides in me.”

Harry makes an interested sound, a small fire in his eyes. “I’d like to see that.”

Louis is about to give another witty remark, but Harry’s mouth on his prevents him from doing so. He hates that Harry can shut him up like that, but he doesn’t hate these soft and agreeable lips.

Harry pulls away quickly, before Louis has time to deepen the kiss.

“Good night, Lou.”

Louis exhales slowly, nodding. “Good night, Haz.”

❄️

“Louis, where are we going? Why are we outside?”

Louis rolls his eyes for the tenth times. “Just shut up Styles, and let me drag you outside with a blindfold if I want to.”

He hears Harry huff besides him, squeezing Louis’ hand in retaliation. It was meant to be a strong hold to hurt Louis, but instead it only makes him giggle.

He leads Harry through the trees, and soon enough (well, they have been walking for a few minutes now) they’ve arrived at their destination.

“Okay, you can open your eyes. And I’m gonna remove your blindfold.”

Harry bounces on his feet, clapping his hands together eagerly. He looks like a kid about to open his Christmas presents. It’s cute.

“Okay...” Louis says, untying the blindfold.

He watches Harry’s reaction as the boy blinks, taking in the sight in front of them. The lake, which is usually moving and full of water, is now completely frozen with ice covering the entire surface of water.

Harry’s mouth gapes open, glancing between Louis and the lake. Although it is winter, the lake isn’t generally that frozen.

“Wanna ice skate?” Louis asks, lifting a pair of ice skates.

Harry stares at him in silence. Then he speaks, his breath visible in the frigid air. “Did you freeze the lake for me?”

Louis blushes slightly, shrugging. “For us, really. I want to go ice skating, too.”

Harry gives him an incredulous look. “Wait, you remember last time when I said I wanted to go ice skating?”

Louis turns around, hiding his face. Why do his cheeks feel hot suddenly? “Whatever. Are you gonna put these skates on or not?”

Harry smirks, jumping on Louis to hug him by behind. “You are _so_ sweet.”

Louis grumbles an answer, pretending to be occupied with the laces of his skates.

Five minutes later and they’re already taking their first steps on the ice, holding hands as if they are afraid of falling, which is kind of the case.

“When you said you wanted to go ice skating,” Louis says lowly, fearing that if he talks too loud, he’s gonna lose his balance, “I thought that it meant you already went ice skating at least once!”

Harry takes a tentative step forward, Louis’ hand tightening his grip around his. “I never said I did. I always assumed it would be easy though.” He almost falls, tugging on Louis’ hand, but quickly regains his balance.

Louis groans. “Of course you did.”

“And you,” Harry says, glancing at him, “you’ve never been ice skating before?”

Louis gives him a look. “No! I did this for you!”

Harry beams, pleased. “So you admit it.”

“Yes,” Louis groans, rolling his eyes. “Are you happy?”

“Very.”

Louis isn’t looking at Harry, too focused on his feet, trying not to fall, but he can definitely hear Harry’s smile.

He’s an idiot. But Louis loves his idiot.

❄️

They spend at least half an hour on the ice, not bothered at all by the fresh night air.

As soon as they’re back on the land, Harry lets himself fall into the snow, immediately waving his arms to make an angel in the snow.

Louis watches him with a fond smile, shaking his head. “Of course you would.”

Harry beams at him. “Join me.”

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. He falls ungraciously into the soft snow next to Harry, imitating his motions until he has a pretty good angel worked into the snow. Without standing up, he says, “I’m sure my angel is better than yours.”

Harry’s loud chuckle resonates through the night. “Why does everything have to be a competition with you?”

“Because it’s fun.”

Harry shakes his head, turning his head to look at Louis. His ear makes contact with the snow, and he winces at the cold, but he still stares at Louis, who’s watching the sky above them.

Tonight, the stars are very bright. They are often visible, since the school is in the countryside, away from the city and artificial lights.

“The sky is so pretty,” Louis sighs dreamily.

“But you’re prettier,” Harry blurts out immediately, not even feeling ashamed of his sappiness.

Louis’ head snaps towards him, an incredulous smile on his face. “You didn’t.”

Harry laughs. “I did.”

He expects Louis to make a witty comment, but instead the blue-eyed boy sneaks closer, his arm touching Harry’s, his face inches away from his. Louis’ eyelids flutter, his eyes falling on Harry’s mouth. Then, he leans in, and Harry closes his eyes in expectation, but then–

Then something cold makes contact with his face, and Louis’ loud laughter breaks the quietness of the night.

“Gotcha!”

Harry sits upright in a sudden movement, coughing and spitting the snow out of his mouth, quickly wiping off his face. He glares at Louis who sits in turn, still laughing at Harry.

“You thought this prank war was over?” Louis says through his giggles, the corner of his eyes crinkled. “Think again.”

“You never stop,” Harry sighs, shaking his head fondly. He should have guessed.

Louis gives him a smile. “I’m gonna win this war.”

He lets out a surprise sound when Harry suddenly straddles him, sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around Louis’ neck.

Louis’ eyes travel across Harry’s close face, lingering on his lips.

Harry licks his lips, eyes flicking down to Louis’ mouth before settling on Louis’ eyes. “You can win this war, I don’t care. I have the big prize.”

He never stops with this big prize, does he?

Louis arches an eyebrow, hoping to finally get his answer. “Which is?”

Harry smirks slowly, tilting his head as he eyes Louis’ mouth. Then, in a whisper, he says, “Third secret...” He leans in, mouthing at Louis’ ear, “You are the big prize I’ve intended to win all along.”

He bites at Louis’ earlobe, earning a soft groan from Louis.

“I don’t know if it’s meant to be a good thing,” Louis starts, moaning again when Harry kisses his jaw, “I am not a prize to win, you wanker.”

Harry pulls back, pouting at him. “Let me have this. Let me have you.”

A smile stretches Louis’ face. “You have me. Definitely.”

And Harry kisses him.

His kisses are literally like fire to Louis. A fire that spreads through him, his veins, his body, right to his heart. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it.

Suddenly, the alarm on Louis’ phone goes off, and Louis pulls away to quickly stop it. When Harry looks at him questioningly, Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist again, tugging him closer.

“It’s Christmas.”

Suddenly, snow starts falling.

Harry looks up in awe. “Lou...”

The sky, that was clear a few seconds ago, is now cloudy, snowflakes falling beautifully. Louis’ work.

“Merry Christmas, Hazza,” Louis whispers, staring at the beautiful boy on his lap.

Harry looks down at him, beaming. “Merry Christmas, Lou.”

He’s about to kiss Louis, before he retracts, making Louis whine.

Harry smiles, raising a finger. “One second.”

With the same pointed finger, he traces something into the snow, the frozen water melting by Harry’s hot finger.

Once he’s done, Harry smiles proudly at his work.

H + L = ♥

Louis chuckles, shaking his head fondly at his boy.

“You’re an idiot,” and he kisses him.

_They are ice and fire, the touch of them burn their hands like snow._

**Author's Note:**

> **Poem ‘Fire and Ice’ at the beginning is written by Robert Frost. The quote at the end has been slightly modified, and I don’t know who it is from.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
